


Connor: Reluctantly become deviant hunter once again.

by Chris_Hood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Hood/pseuds/Chris_Hood
Summary: After the revolution has come to pass, Markus and Connor are working on establishing New Jericho and helping the government implement laws that would give android kind the same level of rights as humans. But during a routine mission to one of the abandoned Cyber Life towers Markus discovers two prototype androids that look erielry similar to Connor. Only problem is, one is missing. Now Connor has to track down the missing RK prototype and help the RK900 or 'Nines' as he has chosen, navigate his new life. And Sixty is there as well.





	Connor: Reluctantly become deviant hunter once again.

It had been so far three months since the Android Revolution, negotiations were going well between Presdient Warren and Markus. Surprisingly Markus had offered Connor to come and stay at New Jericho with him, which Connor politely declined saying he was staying with the Lieutenant. Connor still went to New Jericho to help though, as he had been since given the job of relaying information about deviant cases between the DPD and Jericho while also acting as Markus' bodyguard when attending political events and helping him fine tune his speeches and what he was going to say in negotiations.

Things seemed to be on the rise, Connor thought, the Lieutenant had cleaned up his act a bit with Connors help and they were put back on all Android related cases. And speaking of Hank, he was staring right at Connor.

Connor blinked "I'm sorry Lieutenant, did you need something?"

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for the past twelve mintues!" Hank laughed

"I must have zoned out, what did you need?"  
Connor checked his internal clock to find he had only lost a minute of time, however he felt that this information wasnt so important to point out.

"I was saying that a new case came in, you coming?" Hank said as he got up and put his coat on.

"Yes of course" Connor followed behind Hank as they made their way out to the parking lot. He checked the report as they made their way to the car.

"So" Hank began "How does an android even zone out, arent you guys like always aware of your surroundings?"

"While originally I was programmed to always be aware of my surroundings I've found that with deviancy I get lost in my thoughts more often" Connor said truthfully. There were some downsides to being deviant of course, like being able to feel pain and the cold, things he couldn't do before. At least, not really do, he could emulate the emotions such an activity like being stabbed could cause, but he never really felt it as a machine, not in a way that it counted anyways.

"Huh" Hank said as he pulled out of the dpd parking lot. Connor turned his attention towards the report and frowned.

"This dosen't seem like our typical case Lieutenant" Connor said. Hank huffed "Yeah, but a bunch of people quit so now we're being handed the shitty cases that anyone with half a brain cell could solve" Connor nodded, he had known that they would eventually be given one due to lack of numbers in the dpd but he hadnt thought it would be so soon. 

"Detective Reed isn't handling these cases then?" Connor thought out loud, regardless of the lack of officers in the dpd, it seemed strange to give them a case when they're already handling so many.

Hank paused then his face broke out into a grin as he laughed loudly "Ha! Nice one!" Connor looked puzzled before realizing what he had done "No- I mean- That's not what I meant!" He protested but Hank just turned to him and gave him a sly smile "Yeah sure kid, whatever you say"

Connor was about to explain what it was he truly meant before Hank continued "Gavins been working homiside as he always has, but hes slower now that Chris has taken an extended vaction in Canada" Hank sighed "Can't say that I blame him though, all these android cases have been giving me a headache" Connor felt similarly, though it was impossible for him to really feel what a human headache was like he often felt as though his processor was lagging and his body weighed more than it should. He didn't particularly enjoy seeing the destroyed bodies of his kind on a regular basis after all.

When crimes against androids had begun to rise after the revolution Hank and him had been put back on android related cases. Though an android crimes devision was eventually going to be set up, it would be a while before anything was finalized. Both Markus and Captain Fowler had enough on their plates already and Connor didn't want to add to it. So for now it was an unofficial team of the Lieutenant, Connor, Officer Chen, and Officer M.Wilson.

Connor was once again pulled out of his thoughts as they arrived on the scene. Hank shut off the car and stepped out with Connor following close behind.

There were several police cars already parked near by and one car Connor reconized as Gavins. Hank seemed to have spotted it too and gave Connor a look which he interrupted as 'What's he doing here?' Connor shrugged in response, something that he had most definitely picked up from Hank, and started to walk up the driveway behind The Lieutenant.

The house in question was definitely old but it looked like repairs had been slowly made over time. The roof had new shingles put in recently and the porch had been repainted. Additionally the hedge surrounding the house was freshly cut only a week prior.

Connor thought that the house looked cared for, and he continued to think so once he was inside the house. It definitely seemed like a place that was well lived in. The kitchen had pictures of family on it and he could see on the counter that there was faint burn mark, like someone had set a hot pan onto it without realizing it would leave a mark.

Connor made his way into the living room where the Lieutenant was talking to Detective Reed, they seemed to be having some sort of argument.

"I can handle a case perfectly on my own without you and your plastic pet coming in and fucking up my crime scene!" Reed shouted, scowling at Hank.

"I dont know what the fuck your problem is but Connor and I were also assigned the case, so take it up with Jeffery is it's really pissing you off" Hank said "And it's not like I even really want to be here either, we got a ton of android related cases we could be working on but we're here instead listening to your bitching" Hank glared.

Connor ignored them for the most part, instead focusing in on the crime scene. Two adults, a man and a women had suffered several stab wounds to their abdomen, and while the first was most likely fatal it seemed the killer had decided to keep on going. 'Crime of passion?' poped up in the corner of his vision. Connor looked around, trying to locate the knife used but it seemed that the killer had taken it with them, he frowned, there wasnt much to go off of here and his reconstructions needed evidence to work.

Hank and Reed seemed to have settled whatever arguement they were having as Hank came over and stood next to Connor. "Got anything good?" He asked, Connor looked towards Hank still frowning "Not much" he answered, moving towards the coffer table where an unopened bottle of wine and two empty glasses stood.

"Seems like whoever killed em was super pissed about something" Hank spoke, joining Connor by the table. "Yes, I believe it is most likely-" he paused when he felt Markus creeping along the edges of his mind. Hank looked at him strangely "What-" he started but Connor held up a hand.

"Hello Markus" he said aloud, mostly for Hanks benefit.

"Hey Connor" Markus returned "We may need your help with something, are you busy at the moment?"

"The Lieutenant and I are currently at a crime scene but I'm certain I would be able to leave if it's an emergency" Connor answered, looking towards Hank who nodded in agreement.

"Okay great" Markus seemed to stall for a moment "It's well- I don't want to alarm you" he said. Connor frowned, something that was starting to seem like a regular occurrence these days "What happened?" He asked. Hank gave him a look of concern, Markus was silent for a few more moments, long enough that Connor became increasingly worried "Markus?" He said "What's going on?"

Markus continued to be silent, had Connor not been able to feel his presence in his head he would have assumed that Markus had ended what would be seen to anyone else as a phone call. Connor was about to ask once again what happened as Markus spoke up "We found some abandoned RK models" he finally said.

"Some... RK models?" Connor repeated, and if he wasnt fully paying attention before Hank definitely was now. Connors frown deepened "More RK200s?" He asked cautiously. Markus was silent again before he spoke "No... more of you"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever so heres this. The house is completely based on my own old one everything in it is true except for the murder haha also yeah I did burn the counter like a dumbass.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and stick around because in the next chapter we meet Nines!


End file.
